


Trembling Hands Touch Skin

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based on the 1D Palisades Mall signing and interview, Canon Compliant, Frottage, Jerking each other off, M/M, Needy Harry, Reality, Sexual Content, based on infamous Harry/Louis moment, little touches, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reality/Non-AU </p><p>The boys are headed into a full day of CD signings and an interview, and Louis is worried him and Harry won't be able to keep away from one another. He isn't wrong.</p><p>Based on the infamous Harry/Louis moment at the Palisades Mall signing/interview where Harry is sitting behind Louis and gently touches his arm, and Louis leans into the touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trembling Hands Touch Skin

 

Louis was curled in the back of the private plane under his blanket. He could feel Harry’s eyes on him from a few aisles away. He tried not to feel sorry for himself; Harry had only been trying to help. Louis squirmed in his seat.

He loved Harry with every ounce of his soul, but sometimes Harry had trouble understanding just how difficult it was for Louis to keep his hands and his eyes off Harry in public. And Harry being so needy wasn’t helping either. Louis supposed it was a natural reaction to all the publicity Louis’ new “relationship” was getting. But that didn’t make it any easier. In fact, it made Harry’s neediness ever more difficult to deal with.

They had been lectured time and again about their behavior towards one another. At first Harry and Louis hadn’t listened to any of it. But now things were getting more serious. It didn’t mean they couldn’t ever touch one another; they simply had to figure out how to do it in a more subtle way.

Louis shifted in his seat. It was so difficult to get comfortable on these flights. He looked to his left across the aisle where Zayn was sleeping happily, snoring, his mouth hanging open. Louis chuckled to himself. As Louis began squirming again, he saw Harry stand up out of the corner of his eye. Louis looked to him, and they made eye contact.

Harry began walking slowly over to Louis, gripping the seat-backs as he walked. Harry plopped down in the seat next to Louis. He slowly and gingerly moved his hand until it was resting on top of Louis’ hand on the armrest. Louis pulled his hand quickly away, and then immediately felt his heart drop when Harry curled his fingers around nothing.

“I’m just tired,” Louis whispered, not looking in Harry’s direction. Harry nodded curtly and then turned his body to face away from Louis and curled into himself. Louis sighed softly to himself. There was nothing he could do right now. He didn’t have the energy to keep fighting this battle over and over again. Harry would have to realize that things were changing, and their behavior would have to change as well. Harry could be naïve, and sometimes Louis felt like he was the one who needed to keep a level head.

~

The plane landed in New York one hour later and the boys stepped onto the tarmac and were shuffled quickly into a van. They had landed at a small private airport so there were no awaiting fans. That was a good thing. It would give them a moment to breathe before they arrived at the mall which would be packed with screaming girls. And there would be cameras around them for the entire day. Several magazines and news outlets would be following them around for the day, taking pictures and asking questions.

The boys were all unusually quiet. They were all feeling the nerves, anticipating the interview and CD signing. None of them had gotten used to this yet, all the girls screaming and all the noise and all the chaos. Days like this were an endless parade of people and interviews and being shuffled this way and that.

The drive to the mall was quick. The boys and their team were escorted in through a back door. Louis and Harry kept their awareness on one another at all times. They were standing around, shuffling their feet, listening to the screeching in the distance. The crowd could be heard even at this distance and through several doors. Louis noticed there were cardboard boxes stacked against one wall, all full with copies of their album.

Just then, a well-dressed and in-charge looking woman marched into the room. “Okay boys, we have you set-up in front of JC Penney. The fans are queued, it’s all pretty organized. This shouldn’t be to chaotic if you all pay attention,” she commanded, gesturing with her arms to gather the boys together. “You’ll walk out in a line, two or three of you will have a mic, you’ll all introduce yourselves, then we’ll get started.”

The room was buzzing, alive with anticipation. Louis still couldn’t get over the fact that all these people were there to see them. None of the boys could. Louis and Harry looked at one another. They had already been told they wouldn’t be sitting together for this signing. They had been prepared for that, but it still hurt. It made Louis all the more aware of Harry, since he couldn’t check in with him. Yes, they could glance at one another, but it wasn’t the same.

He felt bad for being so curt with Harry on the plane. Louis wrestled with himself. A huge part of him wanted to just shout “fuck it” and jump on Harry, attack him with kisses. But the rational side of his brain knew that what they were doing was all for a reason. The closeting, the stories, the careful lies, were all constructed for his and Harry’s own benefit. And if he couldn’t see it now, he would in the long run, or so they had been told.

Yes. It wouldn’t be too long before him and Harry could kiss openly and in public instead of having to hide their relationship as though it was something to be ashamed of. It wouldn’t be too long. But for now, Louis knew things simply had to be the way they were.

They heard the introduction finish and it was time to go. Harry was out first, followed by Zayn, Niall, Louis, and Liam on the end. Harry was natural, greeting the fans with a “Hello New York!” Liam and Niall weren’t shy either, yelling into their microphones to greet the screaming fans. Zayn finished with his characteristic, “Vas happenin’?” eliciting another round of screams.

Then they settled in for their couple hours of signing, shuffling CDs along the table methodically, listening to the fan’s greetings and questions and tearful sentiments. It was an organized chaos.

Amongst all the people and all the screaming and all the girls, Louis could only think of one thing: Harry. He felt angry with himself for pushing Harry away at all. In this mass of people, all Louis could think about was Harry and Harry’s wellbeing. It made him realize how valuable and yet how fragile this all was.

He couldn’t push Harry away, he knew that. Trying to be cool and distant was not a solution, especially when distance was the last thing Louis wanted. And Louis could feel Harry’s attention on him, checking in, making sure he was okay.

All these people, and their attention was focused almost completely on one another. It made Louis smile. Louis knew they couldn’t be openly affectionate in public anymore, but there had to be a happy medium. There had to be some way of showing Harry, in a subtle way, that he loved him and was always thinking about him. On top of that, there had to be a subtle way of letting the world know that Harry was his.

~

When it was finally over, only Harry, Zayn, and Niall said a goodbye. They were herded away from the screaming girls and into the back again to prepare for the interview. It was a radio station conducting the interview, which Louis thought hopefully meant they would focus on the music and not their personal lives. It had only been about six months, yet Louis was already tired of answering questions about his supposed girlfriend. And he knew Harry was tired of hearing it.

There were too many people around for Harry and Louis to have any kind of proper interactions. They were surrounded by cameras. Louis shoved his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet. He wanted his hands on Harry so bad suddenly. He glanced up, and Harry was looking at him. Harry quickly averted his eyes.

Louis bit back a smile. He didn’t look away. Harry seemed aware of this. They were surrounded by the mall security and their own team and the other boys. This wasn’t the time. But suddenly Louis couldn’t keep his eyes off Harry. He wanted desperately to apologize and hug and kiss him, and maybe do some other things. He wanted to hold Harry and for Harry to hold him. His fingers twitched and his body ached for closeness.

Finally Harry looked back. They held each other’s gaze for several seconds. Harry began to make his way over to Louis, slowly, shifting through the people. Louis stood up straight. Their eyes were locked on one another’s.

Harry pressed himself right up next to Louis and they stood for a moment, side by side, neither one speaking.

Finally, Harry took a deep breath and opened his mouth, “Louis-” he began, but he was cut off.

“Okay, boys, time for the interview! This way!” the radio station representative instructed loudly over the din of the crowd.

Louis used all his willpower to hold back a frustrated groan. He locked eyes with Harry one more time before they were literally pushed along, out the door and down a hallway, following a flow of people.

They were all situated in a small room where the interview would take place. Zayn, Louis, Liam and Niall were all seated on chairs, and Harry was placed awkwardly behind Zayn and Louis on a chair by himself.

The interview started off dull as usual. They answered the usual questions about their rise to fame and their start on the X Factor, and about how crazy it’s been with all the new fame and the crowds. They were asked about Simon and how things have been in America, and if they ever could have imagined being so popular overseas.

Louis was bored and anxious at the same time. He barely knew what he was saying when he answered a question about them being put together as a group on the X Factor. It was all so repetitive already.

Louis could literally feel Harry sitting behind him. He was always acutely attuned to Harry’s presence, and Harry to his. Harry was squirming behind him. He was playing with his hair, and leaning his chin on his hand, hovering behind Louis now. Louis was distracted. He could barely listen to the interviewer’s questions. He hoped Liam would take over some of the answering.

After a few minutes, Harry began nervously tapping his right hand against the back of Louis’ chair. Louis tried to remain aloof, but he could literally feel Harry’s restless energy. His fingers were drumming out senseless rhythms on the back of the chair, inches from Louis’ arm.

Harry was restless. Louis was right there. His bare skin inches from Harry’s fingers. Harry was lost in his head, no longer listening to the interview. He was attuned sharply to Louis presence. He could feel Louis reacting to Harry’s hand right next to him. Harry smiled to himself. How could something so small get his heart racing so much? Yet it was. It felt so intimate. Here they were, in the middle of an interview, cameras on them, the room full of people, and all Harry could think about was Louis’ soft skin against his fingers.

Louis squirmed in his seat, moving his hands to his face pointlessly, trying to rest his arms at his sides on the armrests, not sure what to do with himself. Finally Liam began to take over the answering.

Louis glanced to his right, directly into the camera. His body was buzzing with energy. He could feel Harry’s hand inches from his skin. He felt like this was a moment. Harry was going to touch him.

Just as Louis was wondering what Harry was trying to do, Louis felt Harry’s fingers graze the bare skin of his upper arm. And Louis couldn’t hold back, he didn’t want to. He threw caution to the wind. He wanted Harry, and he decided, at Harry’s touch, that they shouldn’t have to hide it.

He allowed himself to forget everything they had been told about how they should act in interviews, and he pressed his arm backwards, into Harry’s touch. His heart was pounding in his chest. He thought it may even be audible, it felt so loud.

Harry couldn’t hold back his smirk. Louis’ nerves were on fire. He pulled his arm away ever-so-slightly. But after a moment, Harry’s fingers were back, pressing delicately into Louis’ arm and rubbing very gently. Louis wondered if the camera was picking up on this, or if Zayn’s body blocked the touch.

It was simple, but felt deeply intimate. Harry seemed to be telling Louis something. Telling him he wouldn’t go along with the pretending, he wouldn’t give in, he wasn’t scared. Louis almost melted at the touch. Yes, that was what Harry was saying, and Louis was saying it back.

Louis felt like he wasn’t breathing. He felt suddenly charged, as though electricity was passing between them. He nervously played with his lip with his other hand. But as quickly as Harry’s fingers were there, they were gone.

And then the interviewer was talking about The Beatles, and Louis was laughing nervously, and the interviewer was pushing the microphone into Harry’s face, and the moment was gone. And Louis tried to answer a question about The Beatles and tried to talk about boy bands, but all he could think about was Harry.

Louis was lost in his head for a moment. He dared to glance backwards at Harry, whose face was right above and to the right of Louis’. He had an odd expression on his face that made Louis do a double-take. Louis couldn’t stop biting his thumbnail. He didn’t know what to do with himself, with this nervous energy.

Again Harry’s hand was centimeters from Louis’ arm. Louis didn’t react this time. He tried to breathe as a few fans asked questions. He was still so aware of Harry, and Harry of him. They were inevitably asked about girlfriends, and Louis had to try hard not to roll his eyes. Luckily Liam took over answering that one as well, so Louis didn’t have to say a thing.

~

Louis breathed a sigh of relief when it was all over. They all stood up to make their way out of the room. Louis glanced back at Harry, hoping to meet his eye. He did, and he smiled at Harry. Harry smiled back, gently, contently.

Niall was bouncing around as usual, never worn out after long days like this, but only more charged than ever. Zayn and Liam seemed relaxed. It had been a good day. Louis had to remind himself of that. Any day that they were shown so much love from the fans was a good day. It was so easy to get caught up in everything, all the stories and the things they couldn’t say, but seeing the delight on their fan’s faces was something that would always make it all okay. That made it all worth it.

Harry was still charged with energy. Even that little touch had left him wanting more. It had felt oddly deviant, and he had liked it. And Louis had liked it, Harry was sure of that. His fingers buzzed. Today had been an adrenaline-pumping day.

They had some time afterwards to hang around and get some food, interact with some of the staff’s children, take some pictures, and goof around. Whatever upset mood Louis had been in on the flight here had been completely forgotten. There was some kind of frenzied energy in the air, they could all feel it.

They were all on fire from the adrenaline of the day. Harry at one point found a shopping cart and decided it would be fun to jump in and have Louis push him around. The other boys joined in on the fun, and eventually they were all pushing one another around in a shopping cart in a back hallway of the mall.

By late in the day the boys were having a blast. They were well-fed and having a good time together. Louis had gotten over whatever silly insecurities he had had on the plane, and he couldn’t keep away from Harry, as usual. They hadn’t mentioned the brief moment of contact in the interview, but didn’t need to. They both knew what it meant.

Right when Louis was breathless with laughter, Harry grabbed his wrist and pulled him in. Harry leaned close into Louis’ ear and whispered, “Let’s get each other off in the toilets.”

Louis took a sharp intake of breath and quickly looked around to make sure nobody had heard. He grabbed Harry’s wrist where it was on his own. “Harry!” Louis hissed.

“Seriously, Lou. No one will know! It’ll be like ten minutes, max!” Harry begged, still holding tight to Louis. Louis was still looking around. They hadn’t done the public thing in ages. And it was never with this little time and this many people and cameras all around. Louis felt himself sweating.

“I dunno, Haz…” he replied softly. He looked into Harry’s eyes. Harry was as excited as ever, aching for Louis in every way. He couldn’t keep still. Harry shook his head.

“No, we’re doing it. It’ll be amazing,” he decided as he began to drag Louis by his arm. Louis relented. He was shaking, in a good way, feeling as alive as ever. And he didn’t want deny himself something that made him feel like that.

“Okay, but at least don’t make it look so obvious!” he said as he pried Harry’s fingers off his wrist. Harry looked back at him and smirked.

Both boys walked quickly through the scattering of people, trying to avoid any glances or questions. They made it to the toilets unsolicited.

It was a large facility, thank goodness, with several stalls and a spacious handicapped stall at the end of the row. Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and dragged him hurriedly to the big stall. “We gotta be quick,” he said, completely unnecessarily.

“Yes, I realize that, Harry,” Louis replied sarcastically.

“So start touching yourself already!” Harry commanded as he shoved Louis into the stall and followed close behind. He locked the door and turned to Louis, who was standing against the back wall looking somewhat shocked.

They stared at each other for a minute, and then both broke into hysterical laughter.

“I love you, you know that?” Louis said through laughs as he tried to regain composure.

“No time for the mushy stuff, let’s get going!” Harry joked as he took a step forward. He grabbed onto Louis’ shirt and pulled him in. They crashed their bodies together. They were both still smiling and giggling as they began to kiss.

Harry delivered several quick kisses to Louis’ chin, jaw, and cheeks. He brought both hands up to grasp his face. Louis put his hands on Harry’s hips, grabbing his hip bones for some stability.

They kissed frantically for several seconds, crashing their lips together. They moved their mouths and tongues together, Harry licking at Louis’ lips and licking into his mouth.

Harry walked forewords, pushing Louis backwards a few steps until his back hit the bathroom’s concrete wall. “We don’t have time… to kiss…” Harry panted through kisses as he began to palm at himself through his pants.

“I know… I know…” Louis agreed, but they couldn’t keep their mouths off each other. Harry slipped his thigh in between Louis’ legs and began to grind up against his cock.

“You hard yet?” Harry asked into Louis’ mouth. They were already panting, completely breathless.

“Yeah, almost,” Louis replied as he bucked into Harry’s thigh. Harry moved his hand from his own erection and began to grab at Louis’ through his pants. Louis moaned into the touch, opening his mouth wider for Harry. Harry took the lead, mouthing at Louis as he rubbed him.

Harry pulled back then, and unbuttoned his pants. He shifted his pants and briefs down his hips and pulled his erection out. He pumped at himself a few times quickly and then moved his hands to Louis.

Harry unzipped Louis and reached into his pants. He stroked at Louis several times and then pulled him out, shifting his pants down only a little.

“I’m… I’m too dry,” Louis panted, dropping his head to Harry’s shoulder. Harry brought his right hand up and licked it several times, tonguing a long stripe from his thumb to the tip of this index finger. Louis watched him. Just seeing Harry do that made him even more aroused.

Their bodies were buzzing with heat and frenetic energy. Louis was both scared of being in public like this, and completely turned on by it. Harry barely seemed to even register that they were in a public restroom, and that anyone could walk in any time.

Harry brought his moistened hand down to their dicks and grabbed both at once. Louis gasped at the sensation. “Shhh!” Harry commanded through giggles.

“Sorry!” Louis whispered, biting back a smile.

Harry began to jerk them off together. He pumped his hand up and down, pressing their erections together, squeezing tight. He varied the speed of his hand, which Louis always loved. He swiped his thumb over their tips. Louis grasped Harry’s shoulders to keep himself upright. His legs were beginning to feel wobbly.

Louis nipped at Harry’s shoulders and neck. Harry increased his speed at their arousal built. Louis looked down at their bodies, pressed between them. Harry had big hands. He could wrap almost fully around both of them. Louis was turned on just by watching it. Harry mouthed at Louis’ jaw.

Both boys were dribbling pre cum. Harry used it as lubrication, swiping his thumb through it and then pulling it down with his hand as he stroked.

“You were so hot today, babe,” Harry grunted out as he worked at their cocks with his hand. “I couldn’t keep my hands off you.” Louis nodded, blushing a little. “I swear in that interview I wanted to wreck you.”

“I could feel you behind me. I wanted you to touch me so bad,” Louis stammered, almost too overwhelmed to speak, although he loved it when Harry did.

“I couldn’t keep my fingers… off your soft skin. I would’ve… grabbed your dick right then and there,” Harry continued. They were both breathing heavy, but Louis laughed through his breaths.

“That would’ve… caused quite… a reaction,” Louis said through his heavy breaths. Harry smiled into Louis’ neck and gave him a quick, hot, wet lick along his jawline. Louis gasped at the tickling sensation.

They were getting close. “I love how you do this for me, babe,” Harry whispered through his panting and grunts.

Louis couldn’t do anything but nod. He was mouthing at Harry’s neck but couldn’t do much but just lean on him, drooling a bit. Harry was amazing with his hand. Louis was completely overwhelmed. He loved when they did this. It was different than penetrative sex. It was intimate in a subtle way, their bodies pressed together like this, Harry holding them both together.

Before Louis knew it he was ready to orgasm. “Harry. Harry I’m gonna come,” He mumbled softly.

“Me too,” Harry said, increasing the speed of his jerking even more.

“It’s gonna… it’s gonna be a mess. What’re you… gonna do?” Louis said through hitched breaths.

“Don’t worry, babe,” Harry assured. Just as Louis was about to come, Harry reached his left hand down and cupped the tips of their cocks in his hand.

Two more pulls from Harry’s hand and Louis came, particularly strong. He bit into Harry’s shoulder to suppress a groan. Harry came too, both of them spilling into Harry’s cupped hand. Harry did the best he could to contain the mess, although their boxers got a few drips.

Louis held onto Harry’s shoulders, coming down from his orgasm, panting, his mouth open wide. Harry still had his hand on them, continued to squeeze.

They stood for a few moments, coming back to themselves. Finally, Harry pulled back and turned to grab some toilet paper to clean his hands off as best he could.

Louis stood up straight and tucked himself back into his pants and zipped himself up. Harry followed once his hands were mostly cleaned. They met each other’s gaze and broke into another round of laughter.

“Well, we haven’t done that in a while,” Louis observed with a bright smile.

“That was brilliant,” Harry said, stepping into Louis’ space again. He cupped one hand around the back of Louis’ neck and pulled him in for a kiss. They kissed languidly for a moment.

Finally, Louis pulled back. “Seriously. We have to get moving. We’ve been gone forever.” Harry pretended to pout. Louis laughed again. “Okay, I’ll give you a nice BJ when we get back to the hotel,” Louis bargained, “If you come with me now and behave!”

Harry turned his pout into a smile. “Deal!” he said as he turned quickly and unlocked the door. “I guess we should wash our hands,” he said through a laugh as they walked through the bathroom. Louis broke into another giggle fit as Harry turned to show him his messy hands, streaked with dried semen.

“Yes, we probably should,” Louis agreed.

They gazed at each other in the mirror above the sinks as they cleaned their hands. Harry had a cheeky smirk on his face. “What?” Louis asked, observing Harry’s grin.

“Was just thinking…” Harry said casually.

“About what?” Louis asked.

“About how when we first met, you said you were looking at my curls in the mirror as we washed our hands.”

Louis broke into a beaming smile and bit his lip. It was true, Harry’s curls were what had initially grabbed Louis’ attention almost two years ago. Louis stepped close to Harry.

“I’m still looking,” he whispered, and leaned up to peck Harry once on the lips. “I’ll always be looking,” Louis assured.

“You mean that?” Harry asked with a tentative smile as he pressed into Louis again.

“Always,” Louis confirmed. They stood together, pressed against one another, for as long as they dared, knowing these moments would come again, but still never wanting this one to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
